Лиза Ядомару
| Возраст = | Пол = женский | Рост = 162 см | Вес = 52 кг | Группа крови = | Место работы = | Бывшее место работы = Готей 13 | Должность = | Бывшая должность = Лейтенант восьмого отряда | Команда = Вайзарды | Бывшая команда = Файл:8.jpg Восьмой отряд | Партнёры = | Бывшие партнёры = Сюнсуй Кьёраку | База = Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир людей | Родственники = | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Хагуро Тонбо | Банкай = | Дебют в манге = Глава 214 (Том 24) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 122 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Канако Хатори | Русский голос = | Английский голос = Тара Плэтт | Испанский голос = }} — вайзард и бывший лейтенант восьмого отряда Готея 13. Она служила под началом капитана Сюнсуя Кьёраку. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Новая причёска Лизы Лиза молодая женщина с бирюзовыми глазами; она носит красные овальные очки, также у неё длинные черные волосы. У неё довольно длинная чёлка, все остальные волосы собраны в хвост. Лиза носит классическую японскую школьную форму- матроску: белую рубашку с синим воротником и плиссированную мини-юбку того же цвета, в комплекте с розовым шейным платком. В своё время в Обществе душ она носила стандартную форму синигами. Хакама были весьма короткими и напоминали юбку. Ее волосы были заплетены в две косички, а челка была уложена на левую сторону. Она также носила красные квадратные очки. Сейчас Лиза поменяла причёску. Она собирает волосы в высокий хвост, спускающийся до плеч, но оставляет две длинные пряди, свисающие до подбородка по бокам от лица. Характер В отличие от своих товарищей, Лиза является одним из наиболее спокойных, разумных вайзардов, показывая довольно суровое и скрытное поведение в большинстве моментов, хотя она несколько темпераментная и легко раздражительна. Ее хобби — чтение эротической манги (в частности, жанра дзёсэй), которую она часто дает почитать своим товарищам, в том числе Лаву и Ичиго (который это отрицает). Она также очень любопытна и имела привычку подслушивать на встречах капитанов, когда была лейтенантом. Несмотря на её несколько отрешённый характер, Лиза заботится о других вайзардах, например, предупреждает Кенсея об атаке пустого Ичиго. История }} Силы и способности , page 152: A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14 Мастер рукопашного боя: Она очень ловкая и мобильная в бою. Она могла сражаться с Пустым Ичиго используя техники рукопашного боя и эффективно комбинировала их с фехтованием. * : A technique where Lisa does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, which has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 12 Мастер моментального шага:Лиза достаточно быстра что бы ровняться по скорости с капитанами Готея 13. Она смогла прибыть на место пропажи лидеров 9 отряда так же быстро, как и капитаны посланные для расследования.Bleach manga; Chapter −101, page 1 Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill.Bleach anime; Episodes 124 & 210 High Spiritual Power: Lisa possesses lieutenant-class Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Lisa possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter −99, pages 13-15 }} Духовный меч : Lisa's Zanpakutō is considerably longer than most; resembling a nōdachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping and a square tsuba with two rectangular attachments on two ends. thumb|right|190px|Lisa's Shikai. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Lisa first slams the hilt of her Zanpakutō into the mouth of its scabbard before twirling it over her head with both of her hands. As she then twirls it around her body, the Shikai command prompts it to quickly lengthen into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end. This allows the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-16 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved }} Пустификация }} Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *И Лиза, и её бывший капитан, Сюнсуй Кьёраку — амбидекстры. *В датабуках встречается написание её имени как Risa Yadōmaru. Цитаты События и сражения Сноски Звания Нанао Исе }} Навигация en:Lisa Yadōmaru de:Lisa Yadōmaru es:Lisa Yadōmaru fr:Lisa Yadōmaru Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Восьмой отряд Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты хакуды